


Like a Roller Coaster Ride

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW only in Chapter 1 and 5, Office Sex, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Youngbin wants Inseong far away from his problems. Inseong doesn't want to be another one of Youngbin's problems.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofSensuouswith the first and last chapter taking place on the night of Youngbin and Inseong's breakthrough.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Series: Random Play Discography [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507721
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Now or Never

In the practice room, Youngbin confronted the reality that he was close to breaking down. He was tired in general and tired in particular with fending off Inseong's questions about why he had been losing sleep and losing weight lately. He wasn't getting sick, though he was getting a little sick of repeating that he was 'fine'. 

Still, that was no excuse for what he had said to Inseong. 

"Are you like this because we haven't done it in a while?" 

The air between them seemed to freeze at the end of his sentence. 

Stunned, Inseong let his mouth fall open and struggled to choose his next words, finally settling for, "Like what?" 

"Forget about it. I shouldn't have said anything," Youngbin insisted. 

He really shouldn't have, not when they were in the middle of promoting their latest comeback. Not when he had to do the bare minimum for maintaining his health after fulfilling his responsibilities in leading their team. And certainly not when he couldn't put Inseong's happiness first over keeping himself going. 

"You can tell me," Inseong said. "Like what?" 

Youngbin didn't want to tell him, but he didn't want to be dishonest with Inseong even more. "Like you have to do more for me just because we've been sleeping together." 

The door opened and the other members filed into the room as they chattered among themselves, cutting their conversation short. 

The breaks during their practice were too short for Youngbin to properly explain to Inseong that he wasn't accusing Inseong of having done anything wrong. Youngbin would do that and speak more clearly about what he felt about Inseong, and he didn't want to be let off the hook if he ended up hurting Inseong's feelings again. 

When a faint ringing started in his ears and tiny dots appeared on the periphery of his vision, which tended to happen from time to time, he made sure to turn away from Inseong. Inseong might think that Youngbin was going through more difficulties than usual and pretend that he was all right with what Youngbin had said. 

Youngbin needed to go where he could sort his thoughts out. And to nap, hopefully for an uninterrupted hour or two to clear his head. The small meeting room on the company building's third floor turned out to be a perfect place, which was no surprise since company tradition had unofficially designated it as a private space for employees to recharge. Youngbin napped first and after waking up, he was thankful that his watch reflected that an hour and a half had passed. 

Stretching his arms and rubbing his forehead that ached because he had rested it against the table's hard surface, Youngbin wondered why he couldn't sleep this well in his own dorm room. Perhaps the change in his environment helped, like how since debut, his sleepless nights tended to go away whenever he had to sleep in a hotel room.

The small meeting room turned out to be a good enough substitute for staying at a hotel. Youngbin was reluctant to leave, as if his insomnia was a physical thing waiting for him at home and threatening to drain the bit of strength that he had regained. But he had to go home, sooner or later, as dwelling on his problems apart from the other members for too long would cause them to read too much into his absence. 

Inseong definitely would. Perhaps he'd imagine that Youngbin was avoiding him and took it as a sign that Youngbin wanted to break up. 

The thought gave Youngbin an unpleasant sensation at the pit of his stomach. He fought it down with an egg sandwich for a quick meal at the convenience store in the building across the road, over which he wrote and re-wrote a text for Inseong. 

'Let's talk. Nothing bad will happen...' 'I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you.' 'Are you okay?' He erased one pathetic line after another, and before he knew it, his phone's battery level had dropped to 2%. It presented a valid reason for him to return to the small meeting room to charge his phone, further delaying going home. 

He paid no attention to the light shining through the frosted film pasted on the window of the room. Missing the sign that someone else was inside, he walked in without knocking. 

From where he reclined on a swivel chair, Inseong looked up to meet Youngbin's eyes. 

Youngbin took a step back. Not to run away, but to reach behind him for the door's handle and pull the door shut. 

"Oh, hey," Youngbin greeted. 

"Hey. I'm just here to see Youngbinnie." 

Inseong pointed at the calendar on the table beside where his backpack lay. It was the fan calendar filled with pictures of Youngbin being cheerful while performing and greeting their fans. Inseong had told Youngbin about the calendar and warned him that a 'secret admirer' in the company had left it there in the meeting room. Youngbin never bothered to find out who that unknown person could be, even suspecting that Inseong was the one who planted the calendar in the meeting room like it was some rare game item for players to discover. 

"How are you feeling?" Youngbin asked. "About what I said--" 

"That I'm annoying you because we haven't done it in a while? Is that what you were trying to tell me?" 

Though Inseong kept his voice level, he was obviously fuming. Youngbin stood still, ready to accept all of Inseong's anger so Inseong didn't have to take any of it back home. 

Inseong got up from the chair and continued, "Do you hate me caring about you so much? Does that really put you off?" 

"I don't have to say 'no', do I?" 

Youngbin's words seemed to open a valve of hot energy from within Inseong. He stepped closer to Youngbin until they were face to face, leaving no room for Youngbin to hide anything from him. 

Youngbin dared to go on, his heart racing, "You don't like it either when I'm feeling down. You don't have to do anything extra to cheer me up, really. I'm fine with you just liking me more than usual when we can be happy together." 

"What the--" Inseong inhaled sharply--"Then, what about you? Did you like me less than usual, back in the practice room?" 

"No! I--" 

Instead of putting out more words, Youngbin kissed Inseong. Just a soft kiss to get his feelings across, nothing more. He drew his lips away without really wanting to, only to be stopped when Inseong laid his hand on Youngbin's waist and kept Youngbin close to him. 

Inseong swooped down to put his mouth back on Youngbin's lips, kissing Youngbin hard. At the touch of Inseong's soft lips, Younbin made a soft sound and let the tip of Inseong's tongue enter his mouth. Inseong took charge of the kiss, the insistent presses of his lips telling Youngbin that he wasn't going to release Youngbin any time soon and Youngbin didn't want him to. 

Youngbin closed his eyes, sliding his hands up Inseong's chest as Inseong continued to kiss him and back him against the edge of the table. Being kissed and held by Inseong never failed to heal him and he realised that he should have used his mouth to kiss Inseong first instead of starting a fight. 

Between kisses, Youngbin sighed, "Oh, Inseongie, I'm sorry..." 

Inseong stopped him from saying more with another kiss and said, "It's okay. You know, it seems to me that maybe... _you're_ like this because we haven't done it in a while." 

"Maybe..." 

Unable to deny that he was physically wound up, Youngbin squirmed in Inseong's arms. 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad enough to leave you high and dry right here." 

Inseong reached for Youngbin's belt buckle. He was purposely going slow, allowing Youngbin to stop him at any moment. Youngbin could, if he cared more about misusing office space with what they were about to do and if he cared less about the joints of Inseong's fingers grazing the skin of his bare thighs as Inseong pulled down his underwear and pants. 

The truth was, it was impossible for Youngbin to care about anything else with Inseong kneeling between his legs and with his cock growing hard against Inseong's tongue. 

Holding fast to Youngbin's hips with both hands, Inseong sucked around Youngbin's girth. Bit by bit, he took Youngbin deeper into his mouth. He looked up once through his lashes, the only warning he gave Youngbin before pulling away to purse his pretty lips and press them against the head of Youngbin's cock that was wet and shining with both pre-come and Inseong's spit. 

Youngbin moaned at both the sensation and the visual of Inseong's lips against his cock. Soon, Inseong was back to inching his beautiful, perfect lips up Youngbin's length, engulfing Youngbin with the warmth inside his mouth again. Youngbin did his best to urge Inseong on with his moans and his fingers in Inseong's hair, which had been dyed a gorgeous shade of copper to bring out Inseong's sexiness to fit their comeback's concept. He unthinkingly pulled at the strands, too caught up in admiring the contrast between the elegant shape of Inseong's lips and Inseong's current filthy use of his mouth. 

The not so gentle tug just made Inseong moan around Youngbin's cock and suck even harder. 

Youngbin didn't last long. Lately, touching himself just reminded him of how much better Inseong's hand felt compared to his own, so he had crossed taking care of his physical needs off the list of options for what could help him sleep better. All that pent up frustration inside him ended up spilling into Inseong's mouth, every drop going down Inseong's throat except for a few stray drops that clung to the sides of Inseong's lips. 

Shakily, Inseong got to his feet and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. 

"That's a lot more than usual," he commented, lifting one corner of his lips and taking Youngbin's hand.

Youngbin smiled and squeezed around Inseong's fingers. "Thank you. And you're even better than usual." 

"You haven't seen anything yet." Without letting go of Youngbin's hand, Inseong pressed the hard-on restrained in his pants against Youngbin's hips. "We're not done here. We won't be done for a long while, as long as you're willing to stick with me." 


	2. Different

The extra cup of Americano was to blame for Inseong's madness. All that he censored his mouth from speaking, he scribbled with a pen on the piece of paper before him. 

'Who is the naggiest member?' _Youngbin._ 'Who is the most childish member?' _Youngbin._ 'If you were a girl, which of the members would you date?' _Youngbin._ 'Who is the sexiest member?' Youngbin, especially his veins. 

For every part in the questionnaire meant to reveal his thoughts about the other members, he answered with Youngbin and managed to supplement his choice with a specific reason. He even punctuated his sentence that highlighted the sexiest part of Youngbin with a little heart. His feelings were overflowing all over the place as if he hadn't fully left the small meeting room with Youngbin to join the others for their official schedule. 

Before he could think twice, he submitted his completed questionnaire to the staff. He'd stand by his responses that were based on how reliable, cool, cute and loveable their leader was. Inseong's adoration of Youngbin wasn't _that_ questionable since anyone in their right mind would also shower Youngbin with lots of love once they got to know him. 

As all the members were present, Inseong supposed that he could keep his mad scribblings under the radar with the screen time divided among the nine of them. When he was chosen to have the others guess who he'd date if he were a girl, he gamely accepted the toy hammer for whacking those who gave the wrong answer. 

Youngbin was the first to step up and the first member that Inseong whacked. Of course, Youngbin wouldn't say that Inseong chose him. After Jaeyoon guessed the right answer, Inseong had his fun with teasing Youngbin by giving an image of Youngbin protecting him with his manly body. 

Then from behind the camera, the PD revealed, "For this same question, Youngbin-ssi wrote Inseong-ssi's name. Could this be the result of lovers' telepathy?" 

"Ohh," the other members chorused and Inseong's cheeks burned. 

He began to wish that he could, like the song title from their previous mini-album, go back in time to tone down the shamelessness of his questionnaire answers. His only choice was to march on with what he had done and not do something silly like mislead the others about what he had written down. 

So, he gave accurate hints about what he'd be doing if he wasn't a singer, wetting his lips that had gone dry in anticipation of being exposed. 

"Youngbin's assistant," Jaeyoon guessed correctly again though the question didn't ask any of them to name any other member. 

On their way back to the car park, he sidled up to Inseong and asked, "Is Youngbin-hyung your most beloved?" 

"My w-what?" 

"That's what fans call their favourite member in an idol group," Jaeyoon replied with a smirk. "Be honest, hyung. You're secretly running one of Youngbin-hyung's fansites, aren't you?" 

"That's impossible!" 

What Jaeyoon said reminded Inseong of Youngbin's fan calendar that he had swept off the table in the small meeting room and was probably still on the carpeted floor. He really wouldn't make a very good assistant. 


	3. Unlimited

Too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer, Sanghyuk dropped his butt down on the couch and snuggled against Inseong. The shoot for the music video for the Japanese version of "Now or Never" seemed neverending in the now. During these late night shoots, Inseong's big body was useful as a bed. Sanghyuk wasn't self-conscious at all about clinging to Inseong like a baby, not after he had witnessed his hyung and roommate's silliness and clumsiness that rivaled a three-year-old's antics. 

He couldn't nod off on Inseong's shoulder with the camera trained on Inseong and Inseong sharing his thoughts out loud for the eventual 'making of' video. Sanghyuk grumbled, wishing that Inseong would pipe down. Then he heard Youngbin coming over to sniff Inseong's hair, too loudly, and tell Inseong that the colour of his hair was very pretty. 

When Youngbin had left and they weren't being filmed anymore, Sanghyuk said, "Hyung, tell me a story." 

"What kind of story, Sanghyukie?" Inseong asked. 

"The story of what you and Youngbin-hyung were really up to that night at the company building." 

"Hmm? We were preparing for a new stage and got carried away, that's all." 

"Oh yeah?" Sanghyuk cracked one eye open. "Then why did you look so happy the day after?" 

Inseong wrinkled his brow. "Well, why wouldn't I be happy after dancing the night away?" 

"And Youngbin-hyung was happy to dance the night away...with you?" 

"If you're going to question my dance skills, you'll have to look for a new human pillow," Inseong said. 

He started to shift away from Sanghyuk, but not too quickly and allowed Sanghyuk to hold onto him tighter since he wasn't really mad. 

"We did dance and even came up with new choreography," Inseong claimed. "Advanced choreography. I even cramped up right here." 

He pointed at one of his thighs. 

"Here?" Sanghyuk prodded one finger into the side of Inseong's fleshy thigh. 

After Inseong nodded, Sanghyuk prodded again harder so Inseong would feel it through his fats. Inseong cried out and batted Sanghyuk's hand away, and Sanghyuk backed off before Inseong punctured his ear drums. 

"So what did Youngbin-hyung think of the new advanced choreography?" Sanghyuk asked. 

"He..." Inseong paused to look around quickly, as if checking that no one would overhear them. He continued, very softly, "He loved it." 

The corners of his lips turned up into a little smile. He didn't say anything for a while, becoming lost in some happy memory that he had shared with Youngbin. 

Sanghyuk let him be. His hyungs were so weird about each other and there was a limit to how much he could understand them. 

Taking advantage of Inseong's stillness, Sanghyuk settled back down on Inseong's shoulder and took his nap. 


	4. PHOTOGRAPH

The opportunities to kiss Inseong presented themselves to Youngbin. Youngbin didn't let them slip away, not even with the camera and the other members and lots of other people watching them. He couldn't actually kiss Inseong, but he could show the world how kissable Inseong was. 

In front of Youngbin, Inseong showed uncharacteristic shyness that only got Youngbin bolder. As Inseong blushed and cast his eyes down, all set for Youngbin to pretend to kiss him for a behind the scene segment of M Countdown, Youngbin allowed himself to be completely taken by Inseong's charms. 

But not to the point of stealing a kiss for real. He'd cope by drawing out more of Inseong's charms. At the last minute, as their lips were about to touch, he laughed. Inseong burst into a fit of giggles as well, undoing the crackling tension between them. The other members, their dongsaengs that they loved, joined in to add to their laughter after sighing in mock disappointment that the oldest hyungs wouldn't be delivering the goods to their fans that day. 

What if going in for a kiss with Inseong allowed Youngbin to spread more happiness in the world? Happiness among the members and among the fans who liked playful fanservice. And most importantly, Youngbin would get a little closer to returning a fraction of the happiness that Inseong gave him. 

When the Mnet staff asked everyone to take their seats again, Youngbin seized the opening to take Inseong's hand. 

Inseong laced their fingers and brought their palms together, and said, "Hey, are you going crazy for me?" 

"What are you talking about? I was just letting you live out your alternate life as my assistant." 

It was a not so subtle reminder of Inseong's indirect confession during the game in their earlier schedule that even if he didn't become a singer, he still saw himself standing by Youngbin's side. Inseong got flustered again and shook off Youngbin's hand, showing his cuteness that for once wasn't backed by his brimming confidence. 

Youngbin had to hold in his smugness over proving how teasable Inseong could be. He wasn't so smug when at the end of the segment, Inseong turned to him and said, ASMR style, "I love you." 

* * *

Indeed, Youngbin was the one going crazy for Inseong. He otherwise wouldn't have remembered that the outfit for their Japan schedule was the same as what they had worn during their on-screen near kiss. 

The Japanese show that they would appear in didn't demand more flirty near kisses among members, but Youngbin went for it anyway. Anyone looking closely would have noticed Inseong hiding his mouth behind his hand to cover up his giggles and protect his lips from Youngbin's aim, yet also placing his hand over Youngbin's to get some skinship at the same time. 

Later, at the back of the bus where they sat next to each other, Inseong said, "Youngbin-ah, I like it when you come to me." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. Like when--" 

Inseong stopped there to press his lips together as if he was keeping the words he'd like to say from pouring out. 

In the end, he said, "Never mind, I'll tell you later." 

"I'm looking forward," Youngbin said. 

He took one last look at Inseong's lovely side profile before closing his eyes to catch some sleep. Whatever Inseong wanted him to do, he'd do it well. 


	5. SHADOW

The tightening of Youngbin's fingers in his hair kept Inseong in place. Inseong wasn't about to go anywhere else, not with Youngbin's cock stretching his mouth wide and leaking salty fluid at a steady rate. Breating in deep through his nostrils, he pushed aside his lingering regret over not having done this earlier for Youngbin. 

He needed Youngbin to kiss him first before he was willing to use his hands and mouth to make Youngbin feel better. That was what he had planned to do when he rushed out the dorm and went back to the office building, acting on the news from the members' group chat that Youngbin had holed himself up in the small meeting room. Yet as he saw Youngbin again, he couldn't hide how hurt he had been when Youngbin more or less asked Inseong to opt out of looking after him. As if Youngbin didn't mind, or even secretly wanted, less of Inseong by his side. 

The hint of restraint in Youngbin's kiss told Inseong that Youngbin wanted to hold onto him, but was afraid to do so. It was all Inseong needed to return Youngbin's kiss and more, assuring Youngbin that he could hold on as tight as he liked because Inseong was determined to not let go. 

Until he was with Youngbin, he didn't think that he'd ever find the taste and consistency of another man's come to not only be interesting, but also pleasant. When Youngbin had come and went soft in his mouth, he pulled away and got up, unsteady from his untouched erection and the ache in his legs from kneeling. 

"We're not done here. We won't be done for a long while, as long as you're willing to stick with me." 

His words turned out sounding more meaningful than he intended. Though he meant to talk about what he had in mind for that night, he couldn't help but express his wish for their future. He did want to talk about _them,_ but only after they both had come a couple more times. 

He reached sideways to drag his backpack across the table and unzipped it to retrieve a ziplock bag containing all their X-rated necessities--condoms, lubricant and a triple pack of wet tissue. 

Youngbin took the bag from him to examine its contents through the transparent plastic. 

"Look at that," Youngbin said, putting the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle a little laugh. "I feel like using up all of this with you." 

Drawn to Youngbin brightening up before him, Inseong pressed their foreheads together. "We've got all night. Come on, lock the door and get inside me." 

"Mm, if you insist." 

While they exchanged another kiss, Youngbin slid his hands down to Inseong's waist, then further down. 

'I love you.' Finally, Inseong was going to tell Youngbin that before the night ended. 

* * *

Sucking Youngbin off was easier than sitting on the table and relaxing to let Youngbin open him up. Simpler, that is, for Inseong to perform a series of tasks to drive Youngbin towards climax. Inseong's erection inevitably flagged and he had to wait for his arousal to return its to its initial level as Youngbin's fingers inside him started to feel good. 

"I need to practice this part more," Inseong said, tightening around Youngbin's fingers. 

"Don't," Youngbin sucked in his breath, "Don't make me think about that. I think about you an abnormal amount already." 

Thrusting his fingers in and out of Inseong, and pressing his thumb against the rim of Inseong's hole on each in thrust, did the trick to get Inseong hard again. After Youngbin took his fingers out, Inseong helped him with tearing open a condom packet since Inseong's fingers weren't slippery with lube. Inseong sneaked a few strokes on Youngbin's cock as he rolled the condom on, trying to not get too pleased about making Youngbin tremble and say Inseong's name in a worshipful tone. 

As Youngbin held on to Inseong's hips, ready to enter Inseong, the muscles of his arms and shoulders shifted under his shirt. Inseong reached out with one hand to roll up one of the sleeves of Youngbin's shirt, admiring how big and firm Youngbin's bicep had become. Working out more had been one of Youngbin's tactics to sleep better, and though it hadn't been very effective on that front, the results on Youngbin's body were undeniable. 

Transfixed, Inseong traced his fingers over the veins on Youngbin's arms that became more prominent after sessions of lifting weights. His caresses turned into a death grip on Youngbin's upper arm at the moment Youngbin pushed the head of his cock into Inseong's wet, stretched out hole. 

Though Youngbin had been losing weight for the past few weeks, his movements remained strong and powerful. For their next round, Inseong wanted to match up to Youngbin's physical ability. With one bent leg resting on the table, he asked Youngbin to take him from behind. 

Having one leg up gave Youngbin more room to drive into him. It was wonderful for the first few thrusts, but even with the sparks of pleasure from Youngbin's cock scraping against his prostate, Inseong couldn't ignore his thigh cramping up. 

He was sorry about having to get Youngbin to pull out so he could put his leg down. Youngbin didn't mind at all as he gently massaged where Inseong had cramped up and nestled his cock between Inseong's thighs. Holding Inseong close to him, he kissed along the curve of Inseong's neck and stroked Inseong's cock from root to tip until Inseong came. 

Despite making a mess all over the office's table, Inseong felt warm and light inside. 

* * *

The table, which took up most of the space in the room, was their only choice for a bed to rest on once they had cleaned it up. They used their jackets as blankets and Inseong laid his head down on Youngbin's arm, treating it as a pillow. 

They had at last switched the lights off, but Inseong didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He wanted to do one more thing for Youngbin within the four walls of the meeting room. The room they had turned into their little world, just for the night. 

In the darkness, Youngbin brushed his fingers over Inseong's cheek and said, "I love you." 

"Oh, no...I was going to say that before you do." 

"Say what?" Youngbin asked, following up his teasing with a kiss on Inseong's lips. 

"I love you," Inseong said. "And I won't stop loving you even when you need your own space from time to time." 

"Thank you," Youngbin replied. "Right now, I don't need that." 

With great care, Youngbin removed his arm from under Inseong. Inseong watched him sit up to turn his body around so his legs were where his head was. Lying back down, Youngbin moved his bent legs away from Inseong's face and started unfastening Inseong's pants. 

"Wait," Inseong propped himself up to look downwards at Youngbin, "I want to do that for you one more time." 

"Too late," Youngbin said, tugging at the waistband of Inseong's underwear. "You had your turn." 

Inseong had no choice but to surrender to Youngbin closing his lips around his cock. He writhed against the table, relishing the swipes of Youngbin's tongue and Youngbin's palm on his balls. At the touch of Youngbin's finger against his hole, he whimpered. 

His hole was still loose from having Youngbin inside him twice. Youngbin tentatively traced around the opening to check that Inseong wasn't too sore. Inseong spread his legs wider, not by much since he had his pants and underwear around his knees, giving Youngbin a cue to slide his fingers in. Youngbin did so, making up for the slight tenderness between Inseong's legs through sucking Inseong's cock harder. 

"Love you," Inseong managed to say right after Youngbin made him come and before drifting into dreamland. 

* * *

Why wouldn't the other members buy that they had stayed out the whole night to work on a new stage? Inseong could say that he couldn't contain all his brilliant ideas. Youngbin could say that he couldn't tear himself away from Inseong's brilliance. 

"Why don't you also add that you've been showing me some original choreography?" Youngbin suggested. 

"Original choreography...that I came up with from scratch? Hm, maybe I should say that you're the brilliant one." 

It was pointless to return to the dorm when they could borrow one of the company's cars and go straight to the venue of their first schedule of the day. The day before, Inseong had planned--even hoped--that this would happen and had packed fresh underwear, one for him and one for Youngbin, to change into. 

Youngbin pulled on the navy briefs that Inseong handed him, then put his hands on his hips and turned from side to side. "It feels...different. Did you really take this one from my closet?"

"No. It's from mine," Inseong admitted. "Even if you don't like it, it'd be a bad idea to give it back since we're going to be on camera." 

Youngbin laughed and said, "Of course I won't do that. I actually like wearing something that belongs to you with only you knowing." 

Inseong liked that too, sharing a new little secret with Youngbin to mark the first day after they said 'love' to each other. When they left the small meeting room, hand in hand, Inseong had the feeling that it wouldn't be long until he'd say 'love' again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into BinSeong, you'd most likely have watched [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCzMxuckl8w&) in which they picked each other as the member that they would go out with if they were a girl. Fans who can read Hangul might also have noticed that Inseong had picked Youngbin for what [seemed like everything else in the questionnaire](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ikwqks4pexabdv/2018c2-membertest.jpg?dl=0) in the questionnaire...I really wonder what was going through Inseong's head that day. 
> 
> All the official schedules mentioned in this fic feature BinSeong wearing [this ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o8m40jd4qbjyiro/2018c2-mnetcountdown.mp4?dl=0) [same](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBZTr-QH2Xg&list=LLu79U1RZThgjulWDJZhvL1A&) [outfit](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93/status/1201125041166897153). A coincidence that I haven't seen anyone else point out 🤔


End file.
